Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me
"Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me" is the ninth episode of the first season of How to Get Away with Murder and the ninth episode overall. Summary It's the evening of the bonfire and they finally see what exactly happened on the night of Sam's death.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20141103abc13/ Plot Having just discovered Sam's pass at Bonnie, Annalise packs Sam's belongings and tries to kick him out of their house. A lengthy argument ensues: Annalise accuses Sam of killing Lila and provokes him to do the same to herself. In response, Sam calls Annalise a slut and affirms that he only used Annalise for sex. Outraged by this discovery, Annalise leaves. On the road, Wes, Connor, and Laurel pursue Rebecca who they realize has been enlisted by Nate to steal phone information from Sam's laptop in an attempt to prove he killed Lila. Wes confesses to the others that he and Rebecca believe Sam killed Lila and had been hiding this knowledge from the group all along. Michaela, having stolen the trophy from Asher, visits Annalise's house to turn the trophy in and get herself excused from the upcoming exam. Inside, Michaela encounters Sam, who tries to get her to leave, but she insists on staying to give Annalise the trophy. Michaela notices Rebecca breaking in and calls Sam's attention to her, but Sam, thinking the two are involved a joint scheme, becomes hostile. Rebecca tells Michaela to call Wes before running upstairs to Sam's room. Rebecca locks herself in and begins uploading the data evidence from Sam's computer onto Nate's flash drive while Sam shouts and bangs on the door. At the same time, Michaela contacts Wes and explains the situation, begging him and the others to defuse the conflict. Wes and company arrive at Annalise's house just as Rebecca has finished transferring all the evidence onto Nate's flash drive. Rebecca returns Sam's laptop to him and claims having found nothing with which to incriminate him. Sam, knowing this to be a lie, tackles Rebecca and a scuffle for the flash drive ensues. Rebecca passes the drive to Laurel who then flees the room. Sam attempts to chase her but he is shoved by Michaela and accidentally thrown over the third floor balustrade. Sam falls down two stories face-first and is motionless; the students think he's been killed. The group convenes in Annalise's living room and engages a heated argument on what to do to not get caught. Before the group can reach a consensus, Sam suddenly gets up and tackles Rebecca, strangling her. To stop him, Wes strikes Sam in the head with the trophy, killing him. Their responses are varied: Wes cleans Rebecca's blood-stained face, Michaela succumbs to a panic attack, Laurel comforts Michaela, and Connor has a nervous breakdown. Meanwhile, Annalise visits Nate at his apartment. She confides in Nate her suspicion that Sam murdered Lila and regrets her past efforts to protect Sam's reputation and their marriage. She apologizes for having gotten Nate fired and confesses her feelings for him. Annalise and Nate make love, overwhelmed by the weight of their failing marriages. Back at Annalise's house, the group is conflicted over Sam's actual death which has now complicated the crime scene even further. Their debate is interrupted by Asher who has come to Annalise's porch demanding that the stolen trophy be returned to him. The group remains hidden as Michaela leads him elsewhere using a deceptive text message. Shortly after, Wes asserts their next move: he will find safe refuge for Rebecca and then convene with the others in a woods off-campus to discuss a proper course of action. The group disbands, but Connor tells the others that Wes and Rebecca may be betraying them. After taking Rebecca to a motel, Wes returns to Annalise's house and resolves to cover up the murder. He collects the trophy—the murder weapon—and proposes his plan with the others in the woods. Because the group is evenly split on whether to hide Sam's body or not, Wes relegates their final decision to a coin toss. He flips the coin but lies about the result, telling the others that they should hide the body. The Keating Four return to Annalise's estate and conceal as much as evidence as they can. Laurel scolds Michaela for having attempted to contact her fiance Aiden while Connor and Wes wrap Sam's body in a carpet. The group hauls Sam's body outside where there are confronted by a campus police officer over Connor's illegally-parked car. Before the officer can investigate their false alibis and the rug containing Sam's body, his attention is diverted by a group of rowdy frat bros en route to the bonfire. With the officer gone, the Keating Four stash Sam's body onto Connor's truck and drive back to the woods. En route, they nearly collide with Asher who is preoccupied with an urgent phone call. Bonnie, having just been fired by Annalise for kissing Sam, has begun hooking up with random men in order to cope. She rendezvous with Asher at his apartment and seduces him. The two engage in intercouse and later agree to keep its knowledge a secret from Annalise. Meanwhile, Annalise calls Sam's phone and, unable to reach him, leaves a heartfelt voicemail with a resolution to fix their relationship. In the woods, the group burns Sam's body and then bag his remains for destruction at an incinerator. Michaela loses her engagement ring and attempts to find it in the ashes but is forced by the group to relinquish her search. With Michaela emotionally unable to return the Justice trophy and thus an alibi for the murder weapon, Laurel volunteers herself for the task. Losing control of the situation, Wes cannot convince the group to move forward with the incineration and the party discards Sam's bagged remains into a public dumpster. The group parts ways. Soon after, Bonnie receives a call from a grief-stricken Annalise who realizes Sam has gone missing. Connor, on the verge of a nervous breakdown, visits Oliver and when asked about his behavior, Connor deceptively attributes his anxiety to a drug problem. Michaela signs her prenuptial agreement and presents it to her fiance's mother. Wes returns to Rebecca at the motel and destroys Nate's flash drive knowing that it will likely implicate Rebecca and the group with Sam's disappearance. Laurel visits Frank and presents the Justice trophy to him in order to ward suspicion of its theft from Asher. The following morning, Annalise calls a meeting with the Keating Five and solemnly breaks news of Sam's affair with Lila, Annalise's fight with Sam, and his disappearance soon after. She then informs the group that they will all be interviewed by police investigators on Sam's whereabouts and implores that they all cooperate fully. The group, with exception to Wes, oblige nervously. A flashback to the murder night reveals Annalise had in fact discovered Sam's dead body and Annalise was actually the one who had ordered Wes—and by extension the others—with its strategic disposal. Notes and Trivia Notes * This episode scored 9.82 million viewers. Important Events * We learn what exactly happened on the night of Sam's murder and who killed him. * Asher and Bonnie are shown to have sex for the first time (though they were shown in bed together in a flash-forward in a previous episode). Title * Rushing around the rooms of the Keating House, Annalise and Sam argue, shout and scream at each other, mostly about Lila. It ends with Annalise screaming in Sam’s face while he strangles her. “Kill me, kill me, kill me.”. ** Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me - Annalise Keating Music Multimedia 'Gallery' 109Promo1.png 109Promo3.png 109Promo4.png 109Promo6.png 109Promo7.png 109Promo9.png 109Promo10.png 109Promo11.png 109Promo12.png 109Promo13.png Behind the Scenes 109Promo2.png 109Promo5.png 109Promo8.png Poster 109Poster.png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 1x09 Promo "Kill Me, Kill Me, Kill Me" (HD) Winter Finale References es: Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes